Purebloods In Love With Mudbloods
by MangaSockAttack
Summary: Draco Malfoy was a proper pureblood, thank you very much. He was expected to marry another perfect pureblood, who was probably related, not a muggleborn. No, muggleborns were filth, scum, and NOT the people Draco should be getting friendly with. So what was he going to do about her? T because I'm paranoid :ON INDEFINITE HIATUS:
1. Prologue

Purebloods in Love with Mudbloods

Hello all! This idea came to me as I was planning another story. I like this idea better! It takes place in the fifth year, BTW.

Hermione: You don't own us! The M.O.M. protocol #47 clearly states that—

I KNOW! We've been over this, I don't own you or any other HP characters (DISCLAIMER). That doesn't mean I can't Imperius you though~! MWAHAHAHA

Hermione: *squeak* help me!

GRYFFINDOR-SLYTHERIN-HUFFLEPUFF-RAVENCLAW- GRYFFINDOR- SLYTHERIN- HUFFLEPUFF-

Draco had never noticed the girl before. Why would he? She was a quiet nobody who rarely spoke. However, after what happened he couldn't stop thinking about her. She had done something surprising, something that caught his attention, and now he couldn't pry his attention away from her.

GSHR~FLASHBACK~RHSG

_Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room, working on his potions essay. _

"_Hey Draco~" Pansy Parkinson purred, sitting next to him._

"_Hey Pansy, you need something?" Draco asked._

"_No, can't I just sit next to my boyfriend because I want to?" Pansy asked, dropping her head onto his shoulder. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and shifted closer to her. Suddenly, Pansy snickered. _

"_What?" Draco asked._

"_See that girl over there? In the armchair?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_She's _muggleborn_."Draco looked at his girlfriend astonished._

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yep" she said, popping her 'P'._

"_Gotta problem with that Parkinson?" The girl in the armchair asked startling both of them._

_Pansy smirked "Yeah, I do. I don't want Mudbloods mucking up the common room."The room had quieted down considerably. Draco was surprised, he didn't even know Mudbloods could BE in Slytherin._

"_What did you call me?"The other girl had risen. She had hazel eyes, brown hair streaked with green, and was slightly shorter than Draco._

"_Mudblood" Pansy said, enunciating it carefully, like she was talking to a two-year-old. _

_*SMACK*_

_Pansy stumbled back with a shriek, clutching her nose. Blood was pouring through her fingers._

"_You wanna say that again, sweetheart?"The hazel-eyed girl snarled._

_Pansy eyes filled with tears. The other girl brushed past her and walked to the dormitory. Draco was stunned and he didn't react at all for a few moments. Eventually, Pansy's whimpers snapped him out of it. He helped her up and took her to the hospital. According to Madam Pomfrey, the brown haired girl's fist had broken Pansy's nose in four places. _

GSHR~END FLASHBACK~RHSG

Now, Draco had a problem. He couldn't get the nameless, hazel-eyed, green streaked, Mudblood out of his head. It was driving him insane, why did she matter? Why couldn't he forget her? What was this feeling in his stomach? It was an odd, fluttering sensation, and he couldn't indentify. It as disconcerting and Draco stayed up all night trying to get it to go away, but the more he thought about her, the stronger it got.

_What is this?_

GRYFFINDOR-SLYTHERIN-HUFFLEPUFF-RAVENCLAW- GRYFFINDOR- SLYTHERIN- HUFFLEPUFF-

TADA~! How was it?

Hermione: *sigh* It was pretty good.

Thanks! What do YOU think? Please review and let me know! Also, please let me know if there are any mistakes! I'll have the next chapter up in a few days!

! #$%^&*(MSA)*&^%$# !


	2. Some People Might Consider This Stalking

Purebloods in Love with Mudbloods

Hello again! This is the second chapter of my new story~! *squee* So exciting!

Hermione: Would you get on with it?

You are in no position to make demands, missy. I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you. Just because I don't own you or any other HP characters (DISCLAIMER) doesn't mean I can't torture you~! MWAHAHAHA

Hermione: *gulp*

GRYFFINDOR-SLYTHERIN-HUFFLEPUFF-RAVENCLAW- GRYFFINDOR -SLYTHERIN- HUFFLEPUFF-

Now that Draco had seen the girl, he couldn't stop noticing her. She was in his year, so that made his job rather easy. He was going to follow her, not stalk, _follow_. He was also planning on learning her name when a teacher called on her.

During breakfast, she ate with a little first-year girl with blonde hair. She was cute, but seemed a bit ditsy. The older girl laughed at what the younger girl said and talked with her, but didn't communicate with anyone else. She occasionally glanced around to make sure no one was looking at her.

"DRACO!" Pansy shrieked, tearing Draco away from his thoughts.

"What?" Draco asked, irritably.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes! Are you ok?"

"I had a rough night." Draco responded. It was half true, he did have a tough night, but that wasn't why he wasn't paying attention. Pansy accepted his lie, and started a conversation with Millicent Bulstrode. Crabbe and Goyle were discussing something, but his thoughts had wandered back to the girl.

"Hey Crabbe"

"Yeah?"

"Who's that girl over there? At the end of the table?"

"Da Mudblood? I dunno."  
"Goyle?"  
"I dunno either. She don't talk much."

"Mm."

"We'd better get going, we don't want to be late on our first day back." Pansy said. Draco finished his toast, threw his backpack over his back and stood with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Millicent. Draco looked down at his schedule, Herbology, Double Potions, DADA, Double Charms. _Not to bad for our first day_, Draco thought. Together the group of Slytherins walked out to the greenhouses.

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" Professor Sprout called. Draco made his way to a table next to the girl. She didn't look up from the Herbology book she was reading. She was sitting alone, but she didn't seem to mind. After a ten-minute lecture from Professor Sprout about OWLS, which no one paid attention too, Professor Sprout started explaining the assignment.

"Today, class we will be leaning about Fanged Geraniums. Who can tell me what kind of soil Fanged Geraniums prefer?" One of Pansy's girlfriends raised her hand.

"Red soil?" Draco noticed that the hazel-eyed girl muttered something that sounded like "its mineral-free, moron".

"No dear, the Fanged Geranium can only live in completely mineral-free soil. Now…" Professor Sprout continued but Draco wasn't listening. The girl obviously knew the answer, so why didn't she raise her hand? Did she expect someone else to know the answer?

"Hey!" the girl called snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Mm?"

"Professor Sprout told us to work together to feed the Fanged Geranium. Were you listening?"

"Wha—oh, yeah. 'Course I was." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Malfoy. Let's get this over with." She picked up some sort of slimy meat with her bare hands and cut it with her knife. She then tapped the back of the Fanged Geranium and it opened its mouth. The rows of razor sharp evergreen teeth did not seem to daunt her. She threw the meat of Merlin-knows-what into the Geranium's mouth and wiped her hands on her robe.

"Your turn."

~GSHR~ GSHR~ GSHR~ GSHR~

Two classes later and Draco was none the wiser. He had trailed behind her to all of the classes. The girl hadn't raised her hand once, thought she seemed to know all the answers. She sat alone through all of the classes and she skipped lunch and went somewhere. Draco had started to follow (NOT STALK!) her when he was cut off by Pansy.

"Draco, you seem kind of…out of it. Are sure your ok? Do you want to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"I'm fine, just tired." Draco replied, reverting back to his first excuse. Pansy nodded, but still looked slightly suspicious. Then, Draco did something that had men around-the-world cringing and face-palming.

"Hey Pansy, you remember that girl from yesterday? The one with the brown hair? What's her name?" The moment Draco finished, he wanted to hit himself. _Spectacular, _ he thought _ask your already suspicious girlfriend about another girl. Great thinking. _Pansy looked very angry.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked heatedly.

"I just, um, wanted too know, erm, so I could-get back at her! For, uh, what she did to you. " Draco said, trying to sound like hadn't just made that up.

"Oh, Draco!" Pansy said hugging him. "That's soo sweet! Her name is Chelsea McKraton, I think.

Chelsea, Chelsea McKraton. That's the name of the girl. Draco was very proud of himself, he had wormed his way out of trouble with Pansy and had learned her name.

"Come on, we still have charms." Draco said. Together, they walked to Professor Flitwick's class. After, again, hearing a long lecture about the importance of OWLS, Professor Flitwick got to business.

"Today we will be reviewing old spells. We will begin with Wingardium Leviosa. Who remembers the wand movements?" Zabini Blaise (or is the other way around?) raised his hand.

"Swish and flick"

"Very good! Take five points." Flitwick squeaked. "Can everyone please practice?" All of the students drew their wands and began practicing the charm. Chelsea got it right on the first try. Draco focused and managed to get his feather into the air on his third try. After a long and boring charms class, the Slytherins headed to The Great Hall for dinner.

"Hey Julianne*, ready to go?" Chelsea asked.

"Yep!" The blonde girl said, carrying two plates of food.

"I have to use the bathroom." Draco said, suddenly rising. Without waiting for a response, he left. Pursuing the girl, he tailed her through numerous hallways until she finally stopped and turned around.

"You know, some people might consider this stalking." The blonde girl burst into a fit of giggles at Chelsea's words. Draco's face started heating up. He opened his mouth and then closed it, not knowing what to say. The girls turned back around, leaving a dumbstruck Draco staring at them.

Damn.

GRYFFINDOR-SLYTHERIN-HUFFLEPUFF-RAVENCLAW- GRYFFINDOR -SLYTHERIN- HUFFLEPUFF-

*Name suggestion from "person", I used it on the younger girl instead.

Yay! All done~! I really like it! What do you think?

Hermione: I going to have to agree with you, it was good.

Not you, my readers! I don't care what YOU think.

Hermione: *huff*

Anyway, please review! I'll have the next one up in a few days! Also, let me know if you see any mistakes!

! #$%^&*(MSA)*&^%$# !


	3. The Prank

Purebloods in Love with Mudbloods

Hello Everyone! I am happy to produce the next chapter in my story!

Hermione: DISCLAIMER: MSA doesn't own Harry Potter (well she owns the books, but you know what I mean).

Good job, your getting the hang of this. Now I can stop threatening you!

Hermione: Gee, thanks.

GRYFFINDOR-SLYTHERIN-HUFFLEPUFF-RAVENCLAW- GRYFFINDOR- SLYTHERIN- HUFFLEPUFF-

Draco woke up the next morning, slightly dazed. He had gotten a good night's sleep, but he wasn't sure how to handle the problem he was having. _Problem, _a nasally voice in his head said, _you mean crush._

"Shut up" He muttered to himself. He didn't have feelings for that- that- girl. _See?_ the voice said, _You can't even insult her properly._ Ignoring the voice, he pulled on his robes and tie and went down to the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey Draco, are you feeling better?" Pansy asked, once they sat down.

"Yeah, loads." Draco responded, pilling bacon on his plate.

"Did you see the _Prophet_?"

"Not yet, why?" Pansy shrugged.

"Nothing to important, there was a small story on your Dad and all the causes he's helped."

"Mmm." Draco poured himself some juice and grabbed a sausage. Cautiously, he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Chelsea eating with the little girl like she did yesterday. Draco pulled out his schedule.

"Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmacy and Double Potions." He read aloud. Pansy nodded.

"Same here, 'cept I have Divination instead of Arithmacy."

"Mmm" Draco glanced out of the corner of his eye again and saw the two girls talking. Why couldn't he just ignore them, _they were filthy Mudbloods._Yet, why did his chest hurt when he said (thought) that? Pushing his internal turmoil to the side, he started a conversation with Blaise.

GSHR~GSHR~GSHR~GSHR

Many hours and many boring classes later Draco was heading back to the common room. With Pansy on his arm, (complaining about something, possibly Divination) he spoke the password and entered the lair-like room. It was pouring outside, making the lake look dark and murky. He sat down on one of the many cushy sofas and Pansy curled into his side. Draco began one of his famous rants.

"My father would never agree with what is going on at the school. Dumbledore really shouldn't be letting the other kind in and he has oafs like Hagrid teaching."

"Yeah, same with Trelawney. Like I was telling you earlier, she's a fraud! All she does is wave her arms and sound mystical and…" Pansy started one of her long drones. Pansy could go on for hours on one topic and Draco found it extremely annoying. He had long since learned how to tune her out, while making it sound like he was listening. Pansy wasn't a particularly good person to have a conversation with in general. She never made any original points and had a tendency to repeat the same story dozens of times while adding "and I was like" and "she was all like". Pansy wasn't very smart in general, then again, pureblood women didn't have to be. It was their job to follow the orders of their husband (and the Dark Lord) while taking care of the family.

Without warning, a seething Chelsea came down the stairs. The little girl was standing behind her, hiding her face.

"Who did this?" While her voice was quite, it had such hatred in it, that the people near her were cowering. Everyone was silent, the mad look in her eyes was enough of a warning.

"I repeat. Who. Did. This?" Draco didn't understand what she was talking about, but knew better than to comment. Slowly, Nott stood up. In a tense, supposedly fierce voice, that was shaking slightly, Nott responded.

"It was me. Why do you care, bitch?" Draco felt a strange amount of fury at Nott's words.

"Why do I care? I care because no one messes with my kitten. You screw with my kitten, you screw with me. That's why I care Nott."

"It wasn't that bad." Nott responded, shaking ever-so-slightly.

"Wasn't that bad? I don't care how freaking bad it is. You touched my kitten. You. Will. Pay." Nott gulped, a panicked look in his eye. Yet, he laughed unsteadily.

"Your bluffing."

"Am I?" Quick as a flash, she brought her knee up into his soft spot and punched his eye. Whipping out her wand she yelled.

"Vultalis!"* With that, she gestured to her sister and walked her out into the hallway. Draco, acting on impulse, stood.

"Draco, what-" He didn't hear the rest of her sentence as he stood and exited the hall. He walked out into the hall and saw that one of the classroom doors was shut. He strolled over to the door and opened it. He slowly ambled in.

"Chelsea?" She was on the floor hugging the little girl, who was crying. She turned around, keeping the girl's face hidden from view.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I just wanted to see if she is ok." Chelsea seemed very surprised by his words.

"She's fine, now go." Chelsea said, turning back around.

"No, he can stay." A high pitched voice said. "It's alright." The little girl's eyes were peeking up at him, curiously. Chelsea nodded curtly.

"Ok then, look at me. Whew, this is a nasty little jinx, but I think I can get it off. Can you drop your robes?" The little girl had been using the end of her robe to cover he face. When she dropped it, Draco saw what the problem was. In blood red, the word "Mudblood" was written across her face.

"Mm, ok, hold still for me Jules." Chelsea drew her wand and began muttering various spells. The little girl looked at him.

"My name is Julianne. What's yours?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." Julianne smiled, then winced. The word "Mudblood" had disappeared from her face.

"All done! It's pretty late, go to bed, ok?" Julianne smiled again, and skipped out of the room.

"Bye Draco!"

"Well, good night." With that, Chelsea rose and left. Draco stared after he for a second, and then walked out of the room.

GRYFFINDOR-SLYTHERIN-HUFFLEPUFF-RAVENCLAW- GRYFFINDOR- SLYTHERIN- HUFFLEPUFF-

*In your comments, guess what the spell Vultaris does! First one who answers correctly gets the next chapter dedicated to them! Hint: It comes from the Latin: Letalis and Vulnero.

All done, yet again. Well, how was it? Make my day and please review!

Hermione: What she said.

The next chapter will be up in a few days. Until then!

! #$%^&*(MSA)*&^%$# !


	4. A KindaMaybe Date

Purebloods in Love with Mudbloods

Hello Everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, I've been pretty busy. Now! To Hermione for the Disclaimer!

Hermione: I'm not speaking to you.

Um…why?

Hermione: You won't let me read your _Deluxe Limited Edition Angel_ book from the _Maximum Ride_ series.

Boo-hoo, disclaimer please!

Hermione: *huff* Disclaimer: Even though MSA refuses to let me read her books, she still doesn't own the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I bet J.K. Rowling would let me read HER books.

Uh-huh. Anyway, onward to victory! (and my story)

GRYFFINDOR-SLYTHERIN-HUFFLEPUFF-RAVENCLAW- GRYFFINDOR- SLYTHERIN- HUFFLEPUFF-

Pansy wasn't happy with Draco running of to the McKratons, in fact, she was very annoyed.

"I'm your girlfriend, she's just a Mudblood, what does it matter, yadadada" Draco himself was surprised by his actions. Yet, he was also pleased. Sure, Chelsea had been cold with him, but Julianne seemed to like him. He wasn't sure WHY he was pleased (he was still ignoring the voice) but he was happy.

The next morning at breakfast, Pansy gave him another lecture.

"Not listening, I'm your girlfriend, stinking Mudbloods, blah blah blah." Draco was indeed, not listening, he was looking for Chelsea. She wasn't at breakfast and neither was Julianne. After two long lessons (Pansy got detention for ranting at Draco during Herbology) Draco went down to lunch. He noticed that their was a Hogsmeade trip later and he also noticed that neither Pansy, nor Crabbe and Goyle, would be available to go. Crabbe and Goyle had detention for not turning in their Charms homework.

He sat down to lunch alone, Hogsmeade was directly afterward, and saw the McKratons there. To his surprise, Chelsea was walking towards him.

"Hey Malfoy. Look, I'm sorry about last night. I was kind of harsh on you, I was just stressed out. So, I just wanted to apologize. It was nice of you."

"No problem." Chelsea half-grinned, and started to walk back when Draco called her back.

"Hey Chelsea, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" The words came out of his mouth before his brain had a chance to sensor them. He felt his cheeks pink slightly, but was surprised by her response.

"I'd love to." Chelsea said, with a smile. Not a smirk or a half-grin but a genuine smile. Her cheeks also reddened slightly.

"Ok, I'll see you at the gates then." Draco said, regaining his composure.

"Sure" Chelsea said, turning around and walking back to her sister. She obviously told her right away because Julianne grinned and started bouncing up and down, talking very quickly. Draco took a second to process what just happened. Was this a date? Dear God, what was Pansy going to say?

The next hour flew by much to quickly, to Draco's disappointment. Sooner rather than later, Draco was standing by the gates feeling queasy. It was very odd. When Draco had asked out Pansy, he hadn't been nervous or excited. It was more of a _just do it_ sort of thing. Wait, why was he comparing Pansy to Chelsea? This isn't a date! It's a friendly outing.

Chelsea walked up with a half-smile.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah" Draco said. The two of them turned and walked through the gate. After a few painful jabs with the Secrecy Sensor, they were cleared to leave.

"So, where do you want to go?" Draco asked, already nervous again. Chelsea shrugged.

"How about the Three Broomsticks?" Draco nodded and they headed to the bar. Draco walked up to Madam Rosmerta with Chelsea.

"Hello dears, what can I get you?"

"Um…two butterbeers?" Draco asked, looking at Chelsea. She nodded with a small smile and reached into her purse for some money.

"Here you go, dears." the pretty bartender said, with a smile. Chelsea pulled out a handful of sickles when Draco stopped her.

"I'll pay." Chelsea opened her mouth to argue when Draco cut her off.

"Really, it's fine." Chelsea smiled slightly and muttered a thanks. Together they walked to a table towards the back of the room. Suddenly, a thought hit Draco.

"Hey Chelsea, if you are a Mud-ggleborn and Julianne is your sister, how come you can both perform magic?" Chelsea sighed.

"We aren't quite sure. Dumbledore says it's possible one of my parents was a Squib, but we aren't really sure."

"Wouldn't you know if you're a Squib? I mean, your parents would be magical."

"I dunno, maybe a Muggleborn Squib or something."

"A Muggleborn Squib? So, just a Muggle."

"I said or something!" Chelsea replied indignantly. Draco was laughing by the end of this conversation. It was a nice change of pace, talking to Chelsea. Unlike Crabbe and Goyle, her brain was fully functional and unlike Pansy she wasn't annoying and repetitive. They talked about Quidditch, classes, and many other things. Draco enjoyed each conversation more and more and began to appreciate what it is like to talk to someone intelligent.

"What about you, Malfoy? Are you an only child?"

"Yeah. What do your parents do?"

"Well, my Mum is a surgeon and my Dad teaches maths."

"Surgeon?"  
"Um, a doctor who performs surgery."

"What's, a doctor?" Draco asked, confused.

"Doctors are Healers for the Muggle World. My Mum is a doctor who performs surgery. She specializes in abdomen surgery."

"Oh, that's weird. Why not just call them Healers?"

"Don't ask me!" Chelsea replied, her hands up in the universal surrender motion. Draco chuckled. His time with Chelsea ended way to quickly for his taste. In an hour, they were both heading back to Hogwarts. There was a comfortable silence between them, and neither wanted to break it. Draco had enjoyed this kinda-maybe date much more than any actual date he had had with Pansy. Chelsea was a remarkable girl and Draco liked talking to her.

At the Hogwarts gates, Filch jabbed them both with his Sensor and let them in. Inside the marvelous hall, they parted ways awkwardly.

"Bye Draco!" She called over her shoulder as she walked to her sister. Draco wanted to stay with her, but when he saw Pansy in the hall he knew that would be foolish.

"Hey Draco, how was Hogsmeade?" She mustn't have noticed who he came in with.

"Kind of boring, how was detention?"

"Very boring. I had to do it with Trelawney. She made me…" Draco had tuned out by this point. After spending his afternoon with Chelsea, Pansy was ten times more annoying.

The Draco noticed something, Chelsea hadn't called him Malfoy.

GRYFFINDOR-SLYTHERIN-HUFFLEPUFF-RAVENCLAW- GRYFFINDOR- SLYTHERIN- HUFFLEPUFF-

Done! Again, I'm sorry it took so long! I'll have the next one up in a few days! Please review~!

Hermione: I'm still not talking to you.

*sigh* Maybe Hermione will talk to me next time. Until then!

! #$%^&*(MSA)*&^%$# !


	5. The First Step

Purebloods in Love with Mudbloods

Sorry this took so long, life is hectic and annoying. I'm so excited, this chapter will be hard to write. :P

Hermione: Mmhm! I'll help in any way I can~!

Uh, Hermione? Are you ok?

Hermione: Yes, yes, I'm great! Hehe~! Can I do the disclaimer, pretty please?

Sure…

Hermione: Disclaimer- MSA does not own the Harry Potter characters. Though, if RON and HARRY were to come, THEY'D FIND ME HERE!

Uh, anyway...

GRYFFINDOR-SLYTHERIN-HUFFLEPUFF-RAVENCLAW- GRYFFINDOR- SLYTHERIN- HUFFLEPUFF-

That night, Draco spent a lot of time thinking about Chelsea. He decided that if he thought about it logically, his whole issue might make more sense. It didn't. _Just ask me_, the voice said. Draco was running out of options so he responded.

_Ok, _Draco thought, _what's going on?_

_I'll put it simply. _the voice responded _You have a crush on her._ Draco thought about this for a second, then realized he was talking to a voice in his head. That can't be good.

_I'm much more than just a voice, Draco. _The voice stated _I'm your conscience_

_Of course you are, _Draco thought. _I reeeaaally need to see Madam Pomfrey._

_Fine, ignore me. You'll see, I'm ALWAYS right!_ Draco was more concerned about the fact that there was a voice in his head than the fact that he might have a crush on Chelsea. Yet after an uneventful breakfast, he began to focus more on what the voice had said. His first class was Potions. He headed down to the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherins.

Once inside of the dungeons with the Gryffindorks, he sat down at a table with Pansy, next to Chelsea's table. He didn't want to sit with Pansy, but she was getting suspicious. He had become more distant to her than usual and had done a poor job covering it up. He was a SLYTHERIN for god's sake, he needed to be a bit more cunning!

He hadn't really spoken with Chelsea after their fun afternoon, he'd said hello to her in the hallway occasionally, but that was it.

"Settle down, settle down. Today we will be working on the Draught of Peace. The instructions are on the board, you will find the supplies in the store cabinet." Draco read through the instructions and began to worry. It was an extremely hard, finicky potion. He glanced at Pansy who had begun her potion and looked at her work. It was already going wrong, the potion should turn light yellow, not indigo. He looked to his right and sure enough Chelsea's potion was a pleasant canary yellow.

As she bent over her blonde potion she swept her hair glossy hair back. A bead of sweat fell into her beautiful hazel ey- no. No, no, no. Draco was not falling for her, he didn't care about her! She was a nobody and he was the most powerful teen in school. He was a MALFOY. No, no, no, no!

"Um, Draco? You haven't started your potion." Pansy said, with a raised eyebrow, tearing him out of his thoughts. Mumbling curses, he started his potion. His result was poor, but by the end of the lesson he was slowly beginning to except that he may like Chelsea as more than a friend. She may be muggleborn, but she was smart and funny, not to mention pretty. He remembered something his mother you to tell him: acceptance is the first step on the road to recovery. She was talking about drugs, but that didn't matter.

As he walked out of the classroom, he saw Chelsea smile at him and leave. He suddenly felt happier, a lot happier.

GSHR ~RHSG

Snape sat in the classroom long after potions had ended, thinking. Little slipped by him in class, he had noticed Draco's expression when looking at the fifth-year-girl next to him. It was a familiar expression and one that brought a pang to his heart. It was the expression he had when looking at Lily Evans.

He was nervous for Draco, he didn't want Draco to make the same mistake he had made. He wanted his godson to be happy. He shuddered to think of Lucius and Narcissa's reactions if they heard about Draco's crush. He made a mental promise; he would help Draco in any way he could. He would help Draco from making the same slip-up. He would aid Draco in getting together with the muggleborn Slytherin.

He didn't want his godson to feel the same pain. The same longing ache he felt every time he thought of Lily. Every time he saw those Potter brat's eyes. If he couldn't have his lovely Lily flower, at least Draco would have his.

GRYFFINDOR-SLYTHERIN-HUFFLEPUFF-RAVENCLAW- GRYFFINDOR- SLYTHERIN- HUFFLEPUFF-

Well? How is it? Did I do Snape's POV well? Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer! Pinky swear~

Hermione: *nods* This is my favorite chapter so far~! You are a brilliant author! Hehe~

I'm going to take Hermione to the infirmary. Please review, don't be a freeloader! I'm going to be MIA for two weeks, but I promise a nice long update after that!

*huggles*

! #$%^&*(MSA)*&^%$# !


	6. Uh, What?

**Purebloods in Love with Mudbloods**

**Harry: Hermione! Hello? Anyone home?**

**Ron: Harry, I thought you said you saw her here!**

**Harry: I did! She was right-AHHH!**

***a giant net falls on Harry and Ron***

**MSA: Gotcha! Now I have to complete collection~! Yeah me!**

**Hermione: *groan* **

**MSA: Anyway, I am BACK BABY! This chapter is dedicated to "****The Mystery Man whose name starts with D"**** for making me smile. You know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, even though I captured him. I wonder if Sirius will let me have custody.**

**GRYFFINDOR-SLYTHERIN-HUFFLEPUFF-RAVENCLAW- GRYFFINDOR- SLYTHERIN- HUFFLEPUFF-**

Draco sat in DADA, looking at chapter 11 "When Defense is Necessary", without really reading it. Chelsea was sitting two tables away from him, a slight grin still on her face as she read _Defensive Magical Theory_. On the other side of the room, Pansy slumped forward over her Slinkhard book, puffy eyed and whimpering.

GSHR~30 Minutes Ago~RHSG

"Draco~ I'm bored!"

Draco remained silent, his eyes closed as he sat in an black armchair in the creepy Slytherin common room.

"Draco, stop ignoring me!"

Draco kept still, hoping Pansy would go away if he ignored her.

"DRACO!"

Draco opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his ears.

"What?" Draco snapped. Pansy took a step away from him, pouting. It wasn't very attractive, but Pansy obviously thought it was hot.

"I repeat, what?" Draco asked, in a slightly calmer tone.

"You've been ignoring me all day! Anyway, it's time for lunch." Pansy grabbed his forearm and yanked him upward. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the common room, which, Draco noticed, was almost completely empty. She hauled him through the corridors and finally into the Great Hall. Shoving him into an empty seat next to her, Pansy seemed to think the best way to get him to talk to her, was to talk to him non-stop.

"Then Millicent was all like 'OMG' and I was all like 'OMG' too and Professor Trelawney was like 'yes the fates say so' and…"

_Does she ever stop talking?_ Draco wondered privately. He had actually tried to listen to the beginning, but she had already told him this story twice. There were only so many times you could listen to a story about Trelawney predicting Pansy's death. Draco glanced towards the end of the lunch table. Chelsea was looking at a lunar chart while absent mindedly nodding at something Julianne was saying.

"…Blaise was all like "hey, Millicent, you wanna go out?" and she was all like "eek, of course!" and…"

Up at the head table, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were in deep conversation. Professor Snape was looking at the Slytherin table while Professor Umbridge grinned widely at everyone in the hall.

"…anyway, since my birthday is coming up, I was thinking we could have a mini party in the common room…"

At the Gryffindork table, Potter was laughing at something the Weasley twins had said. The Granger girl was reading the Prophet while the Weasel boy was asking her questions.

"..you know what Draco, if you don't start listening to me, I'm going to break up with you. Is that what you want?"

Sensing the pause, Draco nodded "Mmhm, yeah, sure Pansy." Picking up a piece of toast, Draco put it in his mouth. At the sudden silence, he glanced up.

"Wha…but I… WHAT?! NO!" Pansy shrieked. Everyone near him was staring at him.

"What?" Draco asked. Pansy burst into tears and ran out the hall.

"Could someone explain what just happened?" Draco demanded. Chelsea stood and walked to him.

"I believe you just dumped her." Chelsea replied with a smirk.

"Huh?" Draco said, confused.

"Slow on the uptake, aren't you? Anyway, I guess I'll be seeing you at Hogsmeade." Chelsea winked and walked past him out the Great Hall followed by Julianne. The Slytherin table was silent for a moment.

"WHAT?"

GSHR ~RHSG

Severus Snape watched the Pansy girl run out crying. The muggle-born girl walked towards Draco, they exchanged a few sentences, before the girl left smirking. He couldn't hear Draco's exclamation, but he was pretty sure he had yelled 'what?'. So his godson had broken up with the Pansy girl, interesting.

"Magical isn't it?" Professor Dumbledore asked him, following his eyes to the Slytherin table.

"Pardon?"

"Young love, isn't it magical?"

"That isn't the term I would use, sir, but I suppose it is."

**GRYFFINDOR-SLYTHERIN-HUFFLEPUFF-RAVENCLAW- GRYFFINDOR- SLYTHERIN- HUFFLEPUFF-**

**MSA: Well? You like? Of course you do! Seriously though, whether you like it or not, please review!**

**Hermione: *mouthing* Help me!**

**MSA: Until next time!**

**! #$%^&*(MSA)*&^%$# ! **


	7. NaNoRiMo

**Hello dear readers! I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently and I feel it is my duty to post this. I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY! I promise! NaNoRiMo started today, so this story will be on hold until December while NaNoRiMo goes on. **

**Thank you!**

**MSA**


End file.
